A Day of Notes
by hondagirl
Summary: One day, Rose receives some notes. -Rose/Scorpius- ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not even a little.

**Note: **Written for the 2010 hp_nextgen_fest on livejournal. I was asked for Rose&Scorpius fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. So be forewarned, if you are looking for angst you might want to hit the back button. This isn't that kind of fic. However, if you wish to have some sugar inducing cavities please, continue on. Don't say I didn't warn you.

-

**A Day of Notes**

**-**

**-**

**6:30 am**

Rose wakes up to a tapping at her window. Surprised, (she is usually woken by her alarm clock) she sits up. A large, tawny owl is outside her bedroom window pecking hurriedly at the glass with his beak, a rolled up piece of parchment tied to his left leg. Bewildered, Rose slips her feet into the pair of slippers sitting alongside her bed and walks over the window, opening it. A gust of cold wind comes in with the owl and Rose shivers, a prickle of goosebumps appearing on her skin. She closes the window and turns around, untying the letter from the owl's leg. The owl hoots in response and Rose quells it with a few handfuls of seed she keeps near the window. The letter is short and to the point.

_Good morning, beautiful  
_  
A smile tugs at Rose's lips. Scorpius.

-

**7:15 am**

The steam from the shower nearly engulfs Rose as she exits, her bare feet echoing loudly on the tile as she walks over the sink. Wiping at the mirror with the palm of her hand, Rose stares at her reflection. Red hair, brown eyes, smattering of freckles over her nose; Rose sees nothing special about her appearance. She shakes her head and looks down, intent on grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. Instead of her toothbrush however, her hand brushes against a piece of parchment.

_Your smile never fails to brightens my day  
_  
Rose rolls her eyes. It's a bit too sentimental, even for Scorpius and Rose is slightly embarrassed. But fifteen minutes later, when Rose has finished dressing and has grabbed her bag and is opening her front day she suddenly pauses. Turning on her heels she runs back into her bedroom and picks up the discarded note from her bedside table, shoving it into her coat pocket.

Just because.

-

**8:00 am**

Rose enters the office smiling. The Ministry's Wizengamot is busy with workers milling around, grabbing files, heading out for cases but Rose makes sure to say hi to them all as she passes, her good mood clearly infectious.

"Morning, love," greets Alec as she walks by his desk. "A package just got delivered for you, I put it on your desk. Who's it from?" he shouts but Rose ignores him and begins to walk faster, already anxious to reach her desk.

Rose finally reaches her desk and grins at the sight of the large red box sitting on top of her files. She slips the lid off the box and a piece of paper falls to the floor. Rose picks it up.

_You TEAch me how to love  
_  
The smell of cinnamon and spices reaches her nose and she inhales, smiling. Inside the box is a steaming cup of tea and Rose reaches in, carefully sliding the cup of tea out of the box and lifting it up to her mouth. She takes a sip and nearly groans as the flavor dances across her tongue.

It's her favourite tea but hard to find in this part of London and, as a result, Rose rarely indulges in it. Sinking down into her chair Rose takes a sip and closes her eyes in sheer bliss.

-

**10:45 am**

_You're my favourite Rose  
_  
The missive gets delivered to her by a lanky bloke with scraggly hair from one of the departments downstairs. Rose wants to ask him who gave him the note, she can't believe that Scorpius would actually come into the Ministry but the lad already has a bored look on his face and before she can get the words out, he has disappeared back downstairs.

"Oh my."

Startled, Rose looks over to Helena, her friend and fellow coworker. Helena has a dazed look on her face and Rose follows her gaze to see a pack of owls flying above the crowd towards them, a bouquet of flowers held in each of their beaks. Their target is Rose and she can't help but give out a soft gasp as one by one, the owls lay the flowers on her desk and fly away. Red roses, pink roses, yellow roses, white. Within seconds, Rose's desk is completely covered in colour.

Rose picks up a red rose and brings it up to her nose, inhaling the earthly fragrance.

"Oh my," she can't help but repeat.

-

**1:23 pm**

"I never want to hear you speak of this ever again. EVER."

Rose looks up from her work to see her cousin Albus standing in front of her desk, a white bag in one hand and a disgruntled look on his face.

"Al'? What are you-"

Albus shoves the bag at her. "I was never here."

Shaking her head, Rose can't help but laugh as she watches him turn and walk away. She bends her head and opens the bag, shocked to smell the aroma of roasted chicken and tangy vegetables drifting up to her. Her stomach rumbles, she had forgotten all about lunch. She lifts out the container, not surprised to see a large note attached to the lid.

_I'm chicken when it comes to you_

_-_

**3:05 pm**

Rose slumps into her chair, exhausted. She had just spent the last hour dealing with a case of underage magic by a fourteen year old boy who had already been here twice before and to say it went well would be lying. Frustrated, Rose rubbed her eyes and reached down, opening the drawer to her right.

A shower of paper cut hearts spill out, onto the floor. There is writing on some of them and Rose picks one up, intrigued

_You have my heart, love  
_  
Rose's frustration quickly evaporates. Scorpius was really outdoing himself today.

-

**5:25 pm**

Rose Apparates home and enters her sitting room, only to stop in shock. Nearly every surface is covered in multi coloured lights and a large sign hangs on her favourite reading chair.

_You light up my life  
_  
For the umpteenth time that at day, Rose smiles.

-

**6:00 pm**

_I think you're bloody gorgeous  
_  
Rose finds the note pinned onto a black, lacy dress sitting in her room and she throws it on, excited. She fixes her hair, checks her makeup and grabs a black purse from the wardrobe. When Scorpius Apparates in five minutes later she cannot help but grin widely at him.

Scorpius grins back. "Ready?"

-

**8:45 pm  
**  
Rose and Scorpius are walking hand in hand along a empty, shingle beach in Norfolk, where Scorpius Apparated them to after dinner. The moon hangs high in the dark sky and Rose breaths in the salty sea air, content. Scorpius squeezes her fingers and Rose looks over at him and smiles.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," repeats Rose as she lets go of his fingers and reaches up, pulling his face in for a kiss. His lips are soft and warm and when she lets go, Rose is surprised to see Scorpius has reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box.

Rose heart leaps into her throat. "Oh my-"

Scorpius smiles and opens the box. The box is empty except for a small note. The light from the moon highlights the words.

_Marry me_


End file.
